


Karma Bonfire

by sidecar730



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidecar730/pseuds/sidecar730
Summary: R18G，但丁他老哥物理上的推心置腹，和本科系朋友討論後發現次元之壁如此之高還是住二次元好了





	Karma Bonfire

　　傳奇惡魔獵人事務所的大門開了，來人看到眼前的景象愣了一下，他明白裏頭如果不只有但丁在，通常另一人便是其失散多年的雙胞胎兄弟。  
　　可是眼前的畫面——年輕的惡魔獵人把嘆息硬吞回去，反倒像在深呼吸的他大步前行，前方正是抄起各自武器打得難分難解的雙胞胎。他們單手握著武器抵在彼此的刀鋒之上，剩餘的一手摀在他們自己的腹部，操，尼祿敢說他第一次介入的兄弟相殘都沒那麼慘。  
　　年輕人的腳步轉往房屋中央的結實木桌，目標是老式電話，即使他不清楚呼叫救護車是否真能有些幫助。  
　　他目光停留在兩人的腹部上，手掌之下隱約可見未來得及塞回腹腔的臟器，鮮血順著垂出的器官滴在地板，他們不是在桌子周遭打了起來大概是唯一值得慶幸的事，只有這裡鋪了厚實的地毯。

　　「你們這是打算用腸子勒死對方？」尼祿還在思索待會兒要如何跟接線生敘述，並且說得十萬火急，他的父輩們就是能把這樣的景象弄得跟吃飯喝水一樣。  
　　酣戰的兩人這才終於意識到了尼祿的存在看向他，他的父親一如既往毫無表情，但丁（休想他會稱呼叔叔）則似看到了什麼髒物：「噁，小子，我不知道你的喜好那麼硬核。」  
　　遭那個才是手段最激烈的人如此對待的尼祿把剛拿起的話筒甩回，朝兩人豎起中指，尤其是對著但丁更是用上了背後兩隻鬼手，藉此表達他心中滿滿幹意。

　　「替你們擔心簡直白費功夫，你們用自己的腸子上吊去吧！」然後以來時的氣勢跨出事務所大門。  
　　面對維吉爾責難的眼神，但丁放下武器一臉無辜：他不是，他沒有，他發誓沒有教過親愛的姪子那麼變態的玩法。

　　經尼祿一攪和，雙胞胎兄弟早忘了打起來的理由，他們塞好內臟回到各自的定位，要不是地板的血跡煞是鮮紅，看起來就像什麼事都沒發生。  
　　但丁雙腳擱在桌面重新翻起雜誌。維吉爾也坐回事務所其一的沙發上拿起讀到中途的書，同時交疊雙腿。如果忽略他們不約而同暗地按著腹部的樣子，這確實是兄弟同處一室時最為祥和的一幕了。

　　稍年幼的那個時不時偷瞅稍年長的那個幾眼，他們方才吵架的原因大致是沒頭沒尾的：『就沒什麼是你在意的嗎？』『不管有或沒有都不干你的事。』他自己明白這很不講理，但不代表他老哥聽了煩便可以射他幾把幻影劍。  
　　但丁試圖回想最後的引爆點，突然維吉爾放下書直盯他，他疑惑地摸了摸自己的臉，接著巴不得魔劍但丁或是閻魔刀可以插在胸口讓他暫時昏過去面對此等窘境。  
　　他當時說溜嘴了。一時之間但丁居然不知如何是好，他碰上有關維吉爾的事就失去原有的灑脫，特別是正面對本人時。只見維吉爾嘴唇正要掀起，但丁趕緊伸出手：「不，你什麼都別說，就當沒這回事吧。」  
　　然而維吉爾將基本不離身的閻魔刀丟給但丁，後者出於反射接住差點砸到臉的日本刀。  
　　「你自己親眼看。」  
　　「嗯？」但丁摸不著頭緒。  
　　維吉爾深深嘆了一口氣。「我的回答是：好。」

　　『那就讓我看看你的真心。』  
　　正是但丁在爭吵前一刻脫口而出的話。

＊

　　這會毀了這張沙發。  
　　真那樣就買張新的，連著我的衣服一起。

　　維吉爾仰躺在皮製沙發上，手臂慵懶掛在椅背，彷彿他只是要躺下來看本書。  
　　以那張冷臉惹怒人大概是他哥的才能之一，但丁心想。眼前擁有與自己相似臉龐的半魔早已敞開衣物、毫無防備露出胸膛，他沒想到對方會交出身體的控制權，只要他有那個念頭就可以做到不止剖開胸口的事情。  
　　但丁雙腿跨在維吉爾腰側，他得直起身並稍微抬起腰遠離舒適的沙發，才能有足夠的空間垂直使用閻魔刀。他左手擺在隨著呼吸穩定起伏的胸部上頭以穩定施力，刀尖稍微刺入那裡時，但丁不確定自己是否做對了，維吉爾根本不為所動。

　　這太困難了。想想他何時如此精細操作過手中握有的利器，說不準維吉爾自個兒都沒有。他們哪次不是大力揮砍自己的刀或劍，恨不得把對方的骨頭與皮肉同時削下。  
　　原先僅是滲出血珠的小傷口，當但丁拉扯銳利刀鋒的幅度越大，殷紅的液體失去控制般從隙縫流出。維吉爾沒倚著椅背的手正緊握閻魔刀的刀鞘，他沒有看發出森冷光芒的愛刀，而是凝視全神貫注切開自己軀體的男人。  
　　「快點，但丁。」面對但丁的拖拉，維吉爾忍不住開口催促。  
　　「噢，你就不能分點耐心給我嗎？」完成任務的刀子被隨手放在沙發旁地板，他手指插入十字切口中，當他用力扒開皮肉時維吉爾只是蹙了一下眉。

　　就兩人而言，以往彼此維持現下姿勢時皆與平和兩字摸不上邊。兩人有一方或是雙方身上開了大洞也是鮮血四濺肉塊飛散，現在的狀況比較起來至少沒那麼殺人現場，比較起來。  
　　維吉爾胸口大開，深藍色的背心吸飽血液變成紫藍色，頂多吸收不了的流到腰下皮革。  
　　深藏在皮囊裡的部分對但丁開放，那裡有副心臟有對肺，大股血流配合心臟收縮衝進主動脈，瞬間納入搏動血液的血管些些鼓起，但丁想像了下接受這些離心血的內臟也會如同呼吸般鼓動的畫面，他嚥了口口水。  
　　但丁瞧得出神，維吉爾尚未察覺到異狀，他試圖問弟弟是否已經滿足，可是腔內的壓力被破壞，他嘴唇無聲翻動，無法阻止接下來的失控。

　　血淋淋的手輕輕撈起那顆泛出豔紅色彩的心，手的主人俯下身，根本沒發覺他的兄弟呼吸困難。  
　　維吉爾感覺到自己的心臟遭到些許拉扯，他放任但丁探索得太深了，第一次認知到這點的他花了好大力氣克制自己的掙扎，異樣的情感跟隨血流擴散至四肢末梢，刀鞘從他顫抖的手中滑落。他不知道這是起於幾乎快遺忘的恐懼還是缺氧造成。  
　　手中的心臟仍在跳動維持軀體主人的生命象徵，很溫熱，但丁把雙唇貼在上頭嚐到血的味道，以及推擠唇瓣的強力脈動。這些都與平時隔著一層皮肉以耳朵體會一切不同，但丁一時著了魔張口更加湊近。

　　「嗚！」從觸感了解到但丁對自己做了什麼的維吉爾總算從喉頭擠出短促的音節。但丁沒真咬上去，但是牙齒觸及筋膜磨蹭的細微震動對此時的維吉爾來說是莫大的刺激。  
　　他顫抖著雙臂，一手揪緊身上男人的背部衣料，另一手埋入對方偏長的髮內，看來想把男人拉起。  
　　後腦被揪得疼的但丁終於肯正視自己痛苦的兄長，他小心翼翼將脆弱的心臟放回它應該在的位置，他的兄長為了攝取氧氣大口大口喘息，然而他的肺與胸腹沒有任何起伏。

　　但丁眼裡看來是雙胞胎兄長用了非常迂迴的方式索吻，他又重新低下身，用自己的舌勾上另一人的，交纏在一起又彼此角力，一個想探得更深，一個想把外來的那方推出。加上維吉爾此時難以呼吸，吞不進的唾液順著他下巴的輪廓流淌至頸部，他一直以來保持的游刃有餘的氣質蕩然無存。  
　　接著一隻長腿勾上但丁的後腰，他從維吉爾的唇形讀出：『後面。』  
　　他的哥哥今天大膽過頭了。

　　但丁想著手也沒閒著，他把對方掀開的皮肉翻回好加速恢復，右手則繞到身後不安份地要拉下身下的人的褲子拉鍊。  
　　冰冷的觸感貼在頸側，啊啊，老哥還是改不了這個嗜好。他伸手去碰抵在脖子上的劍尖想讓幻影劍偏離軌道，一摸上才發覺哪裡不對，幻影劍沒有消散，他還聽到催動推進劑的聲響——

　　不知道尼祿何時站在那的，也不知道他目睹了多少，他連耳根子都紅了，看起來怒氣難遏。他的腳邊有個裝滿醫療用品的袋子，還有明顯是他輕輕放下的保溫餐盒。但丁跟維吉爾都忘了尼祿不會沒事跑來事務所。

　　尼祿又多催了幾下緋紅女皇的油門：「告訴我你想要什麼死法吧，叔叔？」


End file.
